<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Flame in His Touch by fanficfriends</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25868977">The Flame in His Touch</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanficfriends/pseuds/fanficfriends'>fanficfriends</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Session 2 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood &amp; Manga</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(Y/N) - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Retail, M/M, also hes a gay boy fight me, but its still in amestris, riza shows up but its brief, roy is hot and if you dont think so gtfo smh, roy is still in the military because who doesnt love a man in uniform eyes emoji, the reader is male btw</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:15:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,608</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25868977</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanficfriends/pseuds/fanficfriends</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You need this job to survive, but that doesn't mean you have to enjoy it. Besides, customers are total jerks. You're just trying to get through the final hour of your shift so you can finally make it to the weekend.</p><p>Then he shows up.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Roy Mustang/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Session 2 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1877158</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Flame in His Touch</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You were sick and tired of working at this job. REI was nice for employee discounts and stuff, since you’re a pretty avid camper and love hiking in the mountains and whatever, but your boss kind of sucks and customers sucked even more.</p><p>You were busy restocking the lantern aisle, biding your time, waiting for 8 o’clock to come so you could get the hell out of here and go party with the squad. You were daydreaming about all the alcohol you were gonna consume this weekend-- because boy had this week at your job been hell-- when it seemed like you weren’t paying close attention and ran into some guy in front of you and accidentally dropped half the shelf onto the floor. Great, just what you needed, another annoyance and another thing to get the boss on your ass. You went down to start gathering the (way overpriced) lanterns, when you saw that the man started helping you.</p><p>“Sorry about that, guess I wasn’t really paying attention to where I was going, I guess I should’ve been more mindful.” He said with a blank expression on his face. Somehow he sounded both inexplicably genuine and fake all at once, and there was something about it that just irked you and made you want to strangle the man.</p><p>“It’s fine, sir, I’ll just pick it up and you can keep browsing the merchandise. Don’t worry about me.” You said through gritted teeth. You really didn’t like this guy, but you couldn’t go off on him because you REALLY needed this shit job.</p><p>“No, no. Please, let me help. I feel bad about being such a douche.” he said, like a douche. You were about to say something back when suddenly, his large, masculine, and strangely gloved hands brushed against yours. You instinctively recoiled your hand, not used to such emotional intimacy with customers, and finally looked him in the eye.</p><p>He was strikingly gorgeous, in a rat kind of way. His pitch black hair as dark as night made you want to wrap your fingers in his hair to feel how smooth it is, despite it being messily styled. His coal dark orbs were virtually unreadable, but they felt like they were staring into your soul. You looked at his clothing, and were surprised to find that he was a man in uniform. It might’ve just been a standard issue military uniform, but he looked surprisingly good in it. The bright blue jacket and pants framed him well, and as you looked again at his gloves where your hands had touched you could now see the intricate circles drawn in blood red ink on the backs of the ivory white gloves. You gasped and looked up at him-- it couldn’t be. Had the famed flame alchemist really wandered into your store? How was he this fucking hot?</p><p>Lost in your trance, you suddenly heard a cough, and your head shot up to meet his calm dark eyes. He smirked like the bastard he is, and started to talk.</p><p>“Like what you see?”</p><p>Your face flushed furiously, god he was such a dick. He was right, but he didn’t have to call you out like that. You were at work for chrissakes, and he had JUST made you drop a bunch of merchandise on the ground. Why weren’t you more upset?</p><p>“Sorry, sir, I just realized who you were and got a bit starstruck that's all.” You hurriedly finished reshelving the dropped merchandise and turned to continue down the aisle.</p><p>“Oh so you’ve heard of me, then?” The smug look on his face was so annoying, and you just wanted to kiss it off his stupid face.</p><p>“Heard of you? Who hasn’t heard of Roy Mustang and the plethora of war crimes he committed in Ishval? You’re practically the most decorated war criminal of any of the so called heroes of Ishval.” That oughta teach him something. Looking back, you expected to see the same stoic and smug faced man that had been conversing with you previously, only to find that he actually looked a bit ashamed, even if he tried to hide it.</p><p>“You better be careful so openly criticizing the government like that, (Y/N), you might get put on a watch list for that.”</p><p>“W-w-what!? How the hell did you know my name, military dog!?” You sputtered out as seriously as you could, it was suffocatingly hot inside the store. You looked down at your watch, 7:30, thank god there was only half an hour until your shift finished so you could wash yourself clean of this interaction.</p><p>“What do you mean ‘how do I know your name?’ It’s right there on your name tag, (Y/N).” He said, looking confused.</p><p>“Oh. Right. Well,” god, why was it so hard to talk to him when he was saying your name in that cocky tone of his, “do you actually need anything from me, or are you going to keep making me uncomfortable, I have an actual job here to do.”</p><p>At that he actually LAUGHED at you. What a pretentious jerk. Ugh. Twenty eight more minutes, that was it. Then you could get ready to go to the club and get absolutely hammered with your friends and forget all about this. Yeah, that sounded great.</p><p>“Yes, actually you can do something for me,” you felt him stare at you intensely as he moved closer to you. Holy shit was he going to kiss you? Was this actually happening to you at work, of all places??? You stood there frozen, feeling the heat and fire of his gaze penetrate into your heart. He stopped just in front of you and leaned on the shelf next to you, careful not to drop anything else.</p><p>“Do you happen to know where the fire starters are? I’m taking a vacation with some friends and we’re planning on going camping, and we need to get some so we can be prepared. Also, what’s the best oil lantern you have? Do you have any recommendations?” He smirked. That bastard KNOWS what he’s doing, and is deliberately teasing you. If you weren’t at work you’d tell him off, but you put on your best customer service voice and tried to smile your way through this. Twenty five more minutes.</p><p>“Yes, actually I do have some lantern recommendations,” you gestured to a fairly expensive model just under where his gloved hand was resting, “this is the Coleman Deluxe Propane Lantern. It’s not oil, but propane is much more reliable nowadays anyways. It comes with a hard shell case that comes in handy and Coleman is a trusty brand. The propane and matches don’t come with though, uh,” you precariously looked at his fingers, tracing the alchemical symbol with your eyes,”I guess you won’t be needing the matches.”</p><p>“Heh, well I’m pretty useless once it starts raining, so we like to have them just in case.” He inched his fingers closer to yours, just barely brushing your knuckles as he grabbed the lantern you recommended, making the blush that had barely disappeared return in full force. “And the fire starters?”</p><p>“Oh, right. Sorry about that, those are in aisle 4”</p><p>“Alright well, thanks for everything, (Y/N). I guess I should be going now, but before I do, I just--” He suddenly stopped speaking as a short, blonde haired woman wearing a similar uniform put her hand on his shoulder. He froze as if in fear, bracing for what was to come.</p><p>“Colonel, are you bothering this poor employee? I’ve been looking everywhere for you. We need to get going now.” She said with a stern look on her face. Well, I guess that must be his girlfriend. You sighed in both disappointment and relief. Well, at least that was over with. Twenty more minutes, that's all.</p><p>“Lieutenant, I was just talking to this lovely employee, and he was just helping me find what I was looking for. We’ll get going shortly.” He gave her a look and she sighed and walked away. What was that all about? You guessed it was none of your business.</p><p>You turned to go back to work, feeling weirdly dejected, when you heard Mustang’s voice.</p><p>“Hey, sorry about that, (Y/N). She can get like that sometimes.” He sighed as if exhausted with her.</p><p>“No don’t worry, I get it. Girlfriends can be like that.”</p><p>He blinked as if confused. “Girlfriend? Oh no, she’s my second in command. She is also a lesbian. I was just going to ask if you wanted to go out for drinks later tonight at the Flaming Saddles Saloon with me.” He looked at you, nervously? Was this sexy war criminal actually nervous asking out some low life retail worker like you?</p><p>“Seriously? The “Flaming Saddle,” could you be more cliche? Get a grip. Anyways, isn’t that a gay bar?” You were trying not to get taken in with him and his tricks, though you desperately wanted to.</p><p>“Well yeah. I’m gay. Anyways it might be cliche, but it IS my favorite bar. Consider joining me tonight?”</p><p>“Ha, that’s a laugh. As if some hot military official like you would go out with me. I’ll bet you order a fireball just based on how corny you are.”</p><p>He laughed out loud. “How’d you know my favorite drink? No but seriously, please consider it? The Flaming Saddle at 10. I’ll be waiting, (Y/N).” He winked, and left the aisle.</p><p>Well. Guess you had only 15 minutes until you had to go home and get ready for your date with Roy Mustang.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>